Homecoming
by Ariel.611
Summary: Sasuke has finally come home after his nearly decade long mission reuniting with his family. Their first night together as a family is supposed to be a happy event, but why is Sakura crying? A smutty, fluffy SasuSaku one shot.


Sakura smiled as she leaned against the wall just outside the door of her daughter's bedroom door. Her normally cool, collected if slightly sassy child was rapidly speaking just past the thin barrier that separated them. The girl was desperately trying to tell every story, and ask every question she'd bottled up inside from the past seven or so years into the less than seventy two hours since her father's sudden and dramatic reappearance in her life.

Part of her mothering side tempted her to step inside the room and remind Sarada that she had training and lessons the next morning, however her daughter's excited voice exclaiming "Then guess what papa!?" immediately chased all of those thoughts from her mind. Sasuke's muted yet sincere replies touched her ears and Sakura couldn't help the tears that slid from her eyes and down her cheeks. Finally, after so many years they were together again. There was no longer a gaping hole in their family. It was complete and the sensation of it, the infinite warmth of it was overwhelming.

Deciding that it would be best to leave the father, daughter duo alone for now, she padded lightly down the hallway to her own bedroom. Even though the space itself was new, thanks to her temper and monster strength, the space itself hadn't changed much at all over the years.

Monochromatic shades of black, white, and blue with bold splashes of red dominated the space along with several depictions of the Uchiha crest that she herself wore on her back. It wasn't really her style at all but it was Sasuke's. It was almost like the framed photograph of the original team seven she kept at her bedside. A constant reminder of her loved one and a desperate, unspoken prayer that wherever he was, he was safe and would return home soon.

With a little sigh, she stripped off her clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket and then walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the hot water wash away the dirt, grime and stress of the past several days. After almost half an hour, she turned the water off and dried herself off a little sigh of tiredness escaping her lips as she pressed her fingertips into the tense muscles of her neck willing a little relief from the ache that had settled there. She picked up a spaghetti strap, light green night down with white lace trim along the hem and neckline and slipped it over her head before shaking out her bubblegum colored locks. Satisfied and feeling just a little more relaxed, she walked into the bedroom and spotted a book of medical journals lying on the small table near her bedside and sighed as she picked it up. The volume was from Suna and had been sent for her to review and send back. Since Lady Tsunade had retired, she was the undisputed expert in medicine and medical ninjutsu. Requests like this weren't uncommon, nor did she dislike the work but it was awfully time consuming. With a little sigh, she picked up her trio of pens she used for this sort of thing. A red pen to mark any glaring errors such as grammar, spelling, punctuation and the like, a blue pen to mark interesting passages, and things she needed to research and verify herself and a black pen to make her own notes as she read through the thick medical articles. She went to work and quickly became engrossed in her work. Suna had come a long way as far as medicine went thanks to their great relationship with The Leaf. They'd been working together to improve their greenhouses and grow better quality medicinal herbs to make up for the lack of quantity due to the harsh environment. From what she was reading, their efforts seemed to have been producing the good results she was hoping for.

The sound of a hand touching the door knob broke her concentration and she glanced up just as the door swung open and her husband's tall frame dominated the entryway before he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself.

"She fell asleep." He said simply. Sakura nodded and pulled out a bright colored tab to mark her spot in the journal she was reading and closed the book. As she quickly gathered her scattered note papers and pens she sensed Sasuke approach. "Working?" he questioned.

She nodded as she slipped the papers containing her notes into a folder and gathered the pens together clipping them to the inside of the folder as well. "I meant to have these finished days ago, but things kept coming up." She said quickly stacking the book and folder on top of one another before sliding it into the drawer of the bedside table.

She couldn't help but feel anxious as she stepped towards her husband and dutifully removed his vest and fingerless glove setting them both on top of the dresser. She didn't feel like she could look him in the eyes. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she hadn't been alone with him in almost eight years. She wasn't stupid, she knew that she wasn't in her prime physically anymore. Even with her seal that naturally gave the barer a more youthful appearance and her intense training regimen that kept her body in battle ready shape. Even so, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious when in the presence of the man that seemed to only get better looking with time.

The guilt, shame and loneliness she'd felt over the past several years of raising Sarada alone had also taken their toll on her. She knew that Sasuke was on an important mission. One that only _he_ could complete for the sake of protecting the peace they had all fought so long and hard to earn. She knew better than anyone why he'd left and been gone for so long and yet, she had failed. Neglected to see her no, _their_ , child's growing insecurities and frustration. Sarada had questioned her own parentage due to her negligence and vague explanations and come to resent her father. She had failed her as a mother, and him as a wife and the knowledge had her avoiding his gaze even as he spoke her name.

"Sakura?" he questioned.

"Yes?" she replied carefully avoiding his eyes as she worked to keep the swirling emotions from effecting her voice and expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked reaching out and gently tipping her chin up towards him with his long pale fingers.

Her emerald orbs met mismatched onyx and amethyst and she felt her throat tighten and moisture prick at her eyes. "I'm fine." She said her voice cracking a little as she quickly turned away from him. "Just a little tired I guess."

He blinked in surprise and then nodded. "That's understandable." He admitted. "I'll take a shower now. You can go on to bed if you want."

She nodded and stood rooted to the spot until she heard the sound of water splashing against the tile in the room next door. She quickly stumbled to the bed and curled around one of the larger pillows using it to muffle the sound of her sobs and catch the tears that flowed down her cheeks. This was ridiculous! She was supposed to be overjoyed that he was home and safe. Happy that their family was whole and all misunderstandings had been cleared up and yet all she felt was this crushing sense of anxiety and guilt.

The sound of water flowing disappeared and she quickly slipped under the covers and curled up against the wall. She desperately worked to get her sobbing under control and stem the flow of her hot tears that still continued to flow. She'd be damned if she'd let Sasuke see her in such a pathetic state.

She listened closely as he padded into the bedroom. The sound of metal hitting the bedside table and wood hitting the wall reminding her of the habit he had that she'd nearly forgotten. He never went to bed without his sword and at least two kunai within arm's reach. She tensed and took a deep breath when she heard the covers rustling and the sensation of cool air touching her legs as he slid into bed next to her and the quiet click of the bedside lamp turning off plunging their room into darkness. Thankful she didn't have to worry about him seeing the sorry state of her face at the moment she relaxed slightly only to tense again when she felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from the wall.

"Sakura." He breathed in a husky tone against the back her neck sending shivers down her spine. She hadn't heard it in so long yet she knew exactly what that tone of voice meant. His hand trailed down her waist and over her hip to the exposed skin of her thigh sending a strange mix of hot and cold through her body. The flames of desire and ice of shame battling each other in her blood. The sensation of his lips pressing kisses to the nape of her neck and tops of her shoulder had her gasping as he pulled her closer, heat radiating from his body.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear grazing the lobe lightly with his teeth.

She took a deep breath as tears spilled from her eyes once more. "I've missed you too." She confessed unable to hide how her voice cracked from the emotions clashing inside of her even as his hand slid up the length of her leg in a sensuous gesture. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. Please forgive me." She whimpered.

He stopped, his body tensing behind her. Without warning, she found herself on her back staring up at the face of an upset looking Uchiha. "What are you apologizing for?" he demanded.

She stared up at him, her own tears obscuring the view of his face as her lip quivered. She was afraid, ashamed, and happy all at once but didn't even know how to tell him. Her eyes widened when his lips suddenly touched her forehead where the mark of her seal rested.

"I've done it again." He murmured softly. "Placed an unimaginable burden on your shoulders and left you to carry it alone. I've caused you more heartache and suffering. I'm so sorry Sakura." He said softly touching his forehead to hers.

She shook her head. "No. It's fine. I understand why you did what you did. It's alright. I can handle-"

"Shut up." He snapped though there was little bite in his words. He lowered his body to hers and buried his face in her shoulder. "She's beautiful and wonderful." He said softly. "You did a wonderful job raising her." He pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "Thank you Sakura, for everything. I know it doesn't take the past seven years alone away but" he nuzzled her neck gently. "I just need you to know. I love you. I thought about you every day I was away."

"I know." She whimpered circling her arms around him. "I love you too."

He lifted his head and kissed the tears from her eyes. "I promise you, I'll never be away from home that long again. Our family is more precious than any mission."

Sakura nodded closed her eyes and nuzzled her head against her husband's shoulder. It would take time but she was sure they'd get back to the way they were before. Her eyes widened when she felt him shift against her pressing his hips against hers.

"Sakura." He whispered. "You can beat me to Hell tomorrow if you want, I won't stop you. I know I deserve it but tonight…" he leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that her toes curling and her legs clenching in anticipation. He tore his mouth away from hers, his breathing erratic. "I want you so much I can barely stand it." He confessed his lips trailing down her neck.

"Then take me." She whispered softly. "I'm yours after all."

His reaction was almost instantaneous as he shifted both of them up so that he was straddling her hips and yanked the satin nightgown over her head exposing her to his view. He groaned and leaned forward capturing a rosy nibble in his mouth as his hand splayed across her back. "Sakura, you're so beautiful." He whispered against her skin.

Sakura's eyes slid shut as a mew of pleasure fell from her lips. She arched into his touch and threaded her fingers through his raven locks and across his muscular shoulders. "Sasuke." She moaned when he bit her breast lightly her nails biting into the skin of his back.

He grunted and lifted his head to capture her mouth once again as he shoved her back onto the bed and rose up over her his hips grinding into hers again, his length pressing against her leg through the fabric of the shorts he'd worn to bed. His hand trailed down her side and gripped her hip his finger slipping under the waist band of her lace panties and tugged them down. "Damn!" he hissed when he reached between them and found her hot, damp core. "You're so wet."

"Shut up!" she hissed. "I've been celibate for seven years you know. Men aren't the only ones who get sexually frustrated."

He smirked. "I suppose I've got some making up to do then, for both of our sakes." He said sliding the scrap of lace completely off.

Sakura's own hands busied themselves by stripping off his shorts and boxers in one quick movement savoring the deep groan that left his lips when her hand brushed over his length. "Eager are we?" she teased when his hips bucked as she wrapped her fingers around his throbbing erection and rubbing it teasingly across her wet folds.

"You have no idea." He ground out between clenched teeth. He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her head. Her eyes widened as his eye shifted to red just before he plunged into her drawing a gasp from the pink haired woman. Her eyes closed at the sensation, it had been far too long since he'd filled her like this. There was a bit of discomfort which she expected due to the amount of time that had passed since they'd last been together but the pleasure overshadowed all of that. To finally be one with the one she loved again was almost sweeter than the first time they had come together like this while she accompanied him on his journey for redemption. Tears pricked at her eyes as he drove into her whispering her name like a prayer against the skin of her neck and her mouth.

She yelped in surprise when he shifted them so she was on top a shuddering sigh falling from her lips as he penetrated her even deeper than before. Instinctively, she shifted a top him her hands gripping and stroking his chest as his he thrusted into her from below his hand moving from her hip, to her waist to her breast. They writhed together, the heat rising in the room and their muffled moans and cries filled their private sanctuary.

"Sakura!" he groaned as he reached for the place where their bodies were joined and stroked the bundle of nerves there. She let out a shuddering moan in response and jerked her hips. His jaw clenched and his head fell back against the pillows as he grunted. "Sakura." He panted. "Come with me! Please."

Sakura felt her face heat up further and nodded as she reached down to stroke her pearl of pleasure with one hand while the other kneaded her breast. She threw her head back as she neared her peak her hips bucking as her husband thrust into her, his movements becoming more sporadic as he gripped her rounded buttocks.

"Sakura please." He begged. "I don't think-"

"I'm almost there." She panted as she bucked her hips. "Just a little-" her eyes clenched shut as Sasuke slammed into her almost ruthlessly and yanked her down onto his chest and devoured her mouth with his own his tongue slipping between her lips to dominate hers as his hand dug almost painfully into the skin of her back. The boarder of pleasure and pain was her undoing as she came apart above him her scream swallowed up by her husband's kiss as stars exploded before her eyes and she clenched around him. He too lost himself, a low moan rumbling in his throat as he spilled himself inside her.

Sweaty, spent, and satisfied Sakura laid content within her husband's embrace as he traced lazy nonsense patterns on the flat planes of her stomach.

"That was over far too quickly." Sasuke murmured against her shoulder.

Sakura chuckled and laid her arm over his. "It's alright. We have time." She assured him.

The ink haired man pressed an open mouth kiss to the nape of her neck sending a delicious shiver down her spine. "True but we have lots of lost time to make up for." He countered as his hand began to migrate south. "I have seven years of pleasure to give you Sakura." He murmured huskily as his fingers brushed against her cotton candy curls.

She shuddered and arched against him feeling his hardening length against her backside. "It sounds like you have work to do then Sasuke Uchiha." She murmured slipping an arm around his neck.

"That sounds like a challenge." He countered biting down gently on her earlobe.

"What if it is?" she replied. "Are you up for it old man?" She asked a hint of arrogance in her voice. A gasp left her lips as his finger suddenly slipped inside her.

"Don't underestimate me Sakura Uchiha." He growled in her ear. "I'll have you clawing my back and begging for more."

"Prove it." She whispered back gripping his length.

"Gladly." He murmured rolling her beneath him again.

As he began his ministrations Sakura smiled. Her husband was moody, broody and a bit gloomy. He also had a manic tendency that made him do crazy things like waste three years on a useless vendetta and spend seven years away from his family without dropping by every once in a while like he probably could have. Even so, she loved him more than anyone. The boy she had chased for so long was now the man in her arms worshipping her like she was some sort of goddess. Showering her with his love and affection like she'd always dreamed and hoped he would.

"Sasuke, I love you." She murmured when he slid inside her. Her hands cradling his face. "Don't let me go."

"Never." He murmured. "I love you Sakura."

There were still many questions to be asked and answered. Many tasks left to do and missions to complete. Sakura knew that he would probably leave her side again much sooner than either of them wanted but she also knew that he loved her. He loved her and their family and would always come back to her and that was enough.

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! The only good things about those damn fillers SP keeps cranking out is that it puts me into the mood to write fluffy smut like this. I like to think my skill with smuttiness is improving but you can be the judge of that. Also, to my dedicated readers who are following my work 'The Journey' after reading Sakura's Story (Sakura Hiden is what I think it's originally called) I've decided to re-write/re-work it following the events of that book. I'm a bit of brat about trying to make my work as close to original cannon verse as possible so I wanted to pick up where that left off. I won't be deleting the original, rather I'll just post the new one under another title when I get to that point. Sorry for any disappointment this might cause you but I promise it'll be worth it! Anyway, please review if you have a minute and thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
